


Actually Faulty Stars

by The_Exile



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Kissing, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Villain PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When wishing upon a star works for literally everyone else except you, sometimes you have to take drastic measures to get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually Faulty Stars

Wish upon a star and your dreams will come true. Everyone knows that. They even have a bureau for it, kind of like a mail sorting office for the celestial-borne random whims of the populace . No, it's practically a production line - stars go in, wishes come out. I dont think the wishes are actually made of stars. I hope. The stars have faces. I've even met a baby one. The most irritating little shit I've ever had the misfortune to have a Princess snatched from under my nose for the fourteenth time this week by.

People ask me why I do it, why I liberate stars so often, in the same tone of voice as if they were asking me why I was snatching babies from their cradles and eating them. It's because you can't play by the rules if the house cheats whenever it comes to you. If your dreams come true, no matter who you are, if you wish upon a star, unless your name is Bowser (geez, even Wario gets his petty, twisted little wishes fulfiled), then you have to steal stars of your own. And if you don't get kisses and cakes from a Princess you've courted as long as your rival, even when you're a neighbouring King and promising political alliance and he's a plumber who's always going away and leaving her, then you have to steal Princesses of your own.

And if said plumber is really getting on your wick, and you really, absolutely have to humiliate him as much as possible, you steal kisses from him. But that was only once, I swear.


End file.
